1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chalk liner for sewing by which lines are drawn on a cloth surface by chalk powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When cloth is cut or sewed, lines are previously drawn on the cloth as guides therefor. Formerly, solid chalks were used for this purpose. The solid chalk is formed by solidifying chalk powder with paste into a flat shape such as a triangle and rectangle. The solid chalk is pressed against the cloth surface in its corner portion whereby lines are drawn thereon. However, this solid chalk is gradually worn away while being used. And since the lining operation is performed with the fingers in direct contact with the solid chalk, there occurred drawbacks such as the scattering of the chalk powder and the outbreak of skin diseases.
At present, there are chalk liners free from the above problems having a small opening formed in the lower end of a casing charged with chalk powder, and a gear or a spatula is provided in the opening.
Many improvements have been made in the chalk liners of this type (Japanese Utility Model examined publications Nos. Sho 8-10861, Sho 11-5360, Sho 25-778, and Sho 51-32594). These improvements mainly aim to draw fine clear lines by improving the lower end portion of the chalk liner, by which lines are drawn.
In contrast, the structure for supplying chalk powder into a casing is scarcely improved. In either case, chalk powder is supplied into the casing from an upper opening thereof. However, this method requires a considerably long time for recharging chalk powder. And chalk powder often scatters out of the casing. This results in the operation efficiency becoming low. Accordingly, the conventional chalk liners have been used only once and then thrown away so as to be very uneconomical.